Interactive objects (Nitrome Must Die)
Interactive objects in the game Nitrome Must Die are objects which the player(s) may use or manipulate to change their actions throughout the level. They can affect the player's gameplay and progress through the level. Essentially they are "what's left" after walls, enemies, health and weapons are accounted for. There are five types of interactive objects in Nitrome Must Die. Spring platforms Spring platforms are interactive objects in the game Nitrome Must Die. They appear as platforms with a metal bottom and yellow top. When an enemy or the player lands on one, they are sprung up. Spring platforms ignore the weight of the enemy. On level forty-three (challenge level nine), the player is armed with a gun that fires spring platforms. These spring platforms will spring an enemy up (like a usual one), then slowly flash and disappear. Once it bounces an enemy or the player, it cannot be used again. One level has no platforms and a floor made up completely of spring platforms, with mini octopi as the only enemy. Another one has Skywire bees that can be shot or crashed into to be killed. Spring platforms may be a reference to spring traps from the Trap series. File:Spring Platforms.png|A spring platform on the ground File:Spring2.png|A spring platform sprung Trivia * The Nitrome Must Die level where the floor is made up completely of spring platforms, and the only enemy is mini octopi, the player is actually bounced up before reaching the spring platform. * Spring platforms are also a weapon, used to bounce enemies up into hazards such as spikes. Bats :Main article: Bats (Cave Chaos) Bats serve the same role as they do in Cave Chaos, which is placing platforms that after a certain amount of time, will drop. The only differences from the Cave Chaos bats are that these bats reappear to place another set of platforms. These are, as it just said, a reference to the Cave Chaos series. Flip platforms Flip platforms are interactive objects in Nitrome Must Die. Flip platforms appear as coloured platforms. In each level there are at least a pair of them, if there are any at all; one of the platforms coloured green and the other ones coloured orange. When one colour of platforms is up, the other ones will be facing down, unable to be stood on, and vice-versa. The platforms usually serve as doors to let enemies in or platforms the player can stand on to avoid enemy fire. Flip platforms, both kinds, can be jumped through by the player, but not by the enemy. For them to be flipped, the player has to press a flip platform button, which appears as a block with a coloured sphere in the middle and a coloured button. Pressing one button will cause the platforms corresponding to the button the player pressed to become stable, and the other ones to point down. Only the player can press the button, enemies or bosses are unable to activate the button. These are a reference to the flip platforms from Frost Bite 2. Crates Crates are interactive objects in Nitrome Must Die. Crates appear as a metal box with the image of what is contained in the box. Going through a crate will cause the player to pick it up. When a crate is obtained, the name of the crate (or what it does) will appear in yellow letters, then something will happen to the player's ammo (if it is a weapon) or health (if it is a gun). Crates are spawned in every level, often in random locations, on some levels in a set place. If a Crate is left for too long untouched, it will begin to flash, soon disappearing. There are three types of crates: health crates, gun crates, and roulette crates. Health crates Health crates are one of the three crates in Nitrome Must Die. Health crates appear as a usual crate with the icon of a green plus sign (+) on a white background. When obtained, health crates restores the player's health by a large amount; the words "Health up" are also seen. They are spawned on some levels, not all, and can either be spawned often or very rarely. Health crates are spawned often during Boss battles, and during some levels with tough enemies. Health crates do not affect enemies. File:HealthCrate.png|A health crate Gun crates Gun crates are the second type of the three crates in Nitrome Must Die. Gun crates are the most often spawned of the three crates, being spawned in every level, except for challenge levels. Gun crates have the icon of the gun they allow the player to use. When a gun crate is obtained, the name of the gun will be shown in yellow letters, and the icon on the crate will turn to a turbo controller on a pink background, before giving the player access to that gun they obtained. The ammo from the gun they currently have is also changed to the ammunition the weapon has when first obtained. Picking up a gun crate containing the same gun the player currently has, will add ammo to it, the ammo being more than when they first obtained the gun, instead of lessening it. This happens for most weapons, but for some weapons (Rockets for example) the ammo is taken back to the full ammo it had when first obtained. This happens to very strong weapons that would make the level easier. On every level, different gun crates are spawned. Some levels spawn a wide range of guns, while only two gun crates are spawned for some other levels. Spawned gun crates usually contain weapons that can make a level easier. File:BangNMD.png|A gun crate containing the Bang gun Roulette crates Roulette crates are the third and last of the three crates spawned in Nitrome Must Die. Roulette crates are a variation of gun crates, but instead of containing one gun, it contains all thirty-seven of the obtainable guns in the game (neither Bang nor Spring is counted). It appears often in the game, but not as often as usual gun crates. When spawned, it goes through all the icons of the gun really fast. It is practically impossible for the player to know what weapon they are going to get, as the icons are gone through so quickly. In levels they appear in, they are usually the only weapon spawned. When the player goes to get a weapon, there is some risk taken, as the player may obtain a weapon that badly suits the situation, or even worse, a weapon that cannot harm the enemies in the situation. Some weapons can only be obtained through the roulette crate (like points or pixel gun), appearing only a couple times in other levels of the game. Roulette crates can disappear like other gun crates. Fans Fans are interactive objects in Nitrome Must Die. Fans first appear on level thirty, the level with the boss battle with Big Daddy, crusher guardian, and squish blocks. The fan appears as two fans blowing air up. The air is shown as white, vertical moving droplets. When the player moves into it, they will drift down a bit, then be to move up. The faster the player falls into the air, the farther they go down before floating up. If they stay in it long enough, they will soon reach the top of where the air droplets go. When at the top, they will bob up and down, so that they can't be stuck in that position. Fans also affect enemies, but not crates, and are used to get the player to places unable to be reached by jumping. The player can get faster up to the top of the fans by jumping, as well as jump out of the grip off fans. Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Lists Category:Interactive objects